


Road to the End, Volume 8

by digitaleva



Series: Road to the End [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaleva/pseuds/digitaleva
Summary: Several months have passed since Umbra betrayed his team. Lillian has to recover, Team LUNA is shattered. Team RWBY prepares for a celebration. The hunt for Ozpin resumes.





	1. Fathers

"After what happened, I don't think she should be put back to active this fast!"

"And, as her father, I am saying she should!"

Taiyang Xiao Long was in an argument with a man who seemingly had escaped a renaissance festival in terms of his attire. His brown boots, while a more modern cut, made in Atlas for military use, stopped just below his knees, with his black pants tucked into them. Over this, he wore what seemed to be a modified waistcoat, which he was adamant had seen its back panels undergo something of a measurement failure during construction as it trailed down to the tops of his boots.

Over this garment, he sported a pair of crossed belts, the blades that normally resided there being held in a locker at his request. Under the covering, he wore a shirt with more sleeve than the blonde would have ever been comfortable with. On his forearms, a pair of custom made bracers were visible, extending from elbow to wrist, with the backs going out and onto the backs of his hands.

His hair was tied back in a ponytail, save for a few locks, which were braided on the right side. If it weren't for the purple hair, his pale complexion and eyes would have had people fooled into thinking he was a long lost relative of the Schnees.

"Sil, I know how you feel, I do. Believe me, though, when I say this: Lilian just isn't going to bounce back like that."

Tai, we were rivals when we were younger, competing for our respective schools...."

"Yes. We were. But we are equals now. And I think I know a thing or two about raising..."

"...Children?"

"Yes. I know a thing or two, having brought two up to adulthood."

"I'm sure you do. But neither of them had to go through what my daughter has! Also, nobody has used my first name is well over a decade. Just use my last. Saves confusion."

Taiyang rebounded almost instantaneously. "My oldest has, actually. Unless you failed to notice her right arm. "

Immediately, the lavender-haired human backed down. "I'll see you around, Tai. I need to go see my daughter."

Down at the docks, Blake and Sun were waiting as a ship's ramp extended. Of the two of them, Sun was infinitely more calm, despite the person who was arriving.

"How can you be like that?"

"You mean calm? I'm kinda always like this. Besides, I'm sure your dad's not that hard to get along with."

The monkey Faunus' dismissive attitude would soon be proven wrong, however, as a pair stepped off the ramp and onto the dock.

"She said she would meet us here," the taller one said, a hand moving up to his beard as he scanned the crowd.

"Now, dear. I'm sure Blake is around. She's never been one to be late." The second voice was calmer, and decidedly more focused. "There she is. This way."

As the pair got closer, Sun's normally confident face paled. He turned to face Blake.

"You didn't say he was a freaking giant!"

"Oh please. I'm sure you'll be fine. He isn't much taller than Sage or Yatsuhashi. And you get along just fine with them."

"Yeah. But I'm not with their daughter!"

"And just what do you mean by that?"

The couple shot back around to find themselves face to chest with Blake's father.

"H... hi, dad."

"And you must be Mr. Wukong. It is a pleasure to meet you, dear."

The difference in personalities was striking, but it did serve to break a good chunk of the tension in the air.

"We really should head back. Yang is all alone with the...."

Blake's hand shot out and covered the blonde's mouth faster than he could dodge. She shot him a look that seemed to scream "finish that thought, and you are dead." Sun wisely stopped talking all the way back to their home.

After the brief flight back, and a small trek, interrupted by a couple Faunus not only recognizing Blake's father, but welcoming him to the campus, they arrived at their apartment. On the door was a piece of paper.

"Hey! Took Aqua and Luna out for a bit. Had to run to the store and pick up some things for their big day. Just a couple small things:

Blake, don't worry. Weiss and Ruby are with me.  
Sun, why didn't you tell me we were out of milk!?

Love you both!  
~ Yang"

The couple, relieved that it wasn't an eviction notice from one of the up and coming teams of hunters, a prank that had gotten old faster than a toddler could disappear when unsupervised, opened the door.

Ghira walked into the small living room and sat on the couch. "Kali, remind me that we need to get her a proper couch later."

He then turned his attention to Sun. "Why are you here?"

"Dad," Blake interjected, "There are a few things you need to know."

Almost immediately, he snapped his head to face the younger male Faunus. "What have you done to my daughter!?"

Sun instinctively ducked and hid his head.

"Dad!"  
"Ghira!"

The older male sighed as he returned his attention to his offspring, while Khali turned her attention to the blonde.

"Mr. Wukong, why don't you show me around?"

"S...sure thing, ma'am."


	2. Daughters

In the hospital on Beacon's grounds, Lilian was arguing with a woman who was dressed similarly to a competition archer.

"Lili, you can do this. We all know you can. I can't clear you to start the training program with Obsidian until you do this for me."

Marigold Liliiflora was a calm individual, with a very level head. She was actually one of Lilly's friends, and it had been the Wolf Faunus who recommended her for the job of helping Lilian adjust to having four new limbs.

"Even if I do this, she won't want me back. I'm not all me any more." The 'she' Lilian was referring to was her girlfriend, Alcian, who had seemingly disappeared for a few weeks with their other team mate while she was recovering in a hospital bed.

"If not for her, can you do it for me?"

Lilian turned her head to see the source of the voice. "Daddy!"

"Yeah. I know. I've... been gone a long time." He stopped mid stride. "I would like to give you a hug, but I don't think I could right now. Just popping back into your life and all."

Within a few seconds, the rabbit Faunus was across the room with her hands around his waist. "No. You're here. And you look exactly how mom said you did."

"So those dreams aren't back again?"

In the 10 months since she had been brutally attacked and maimed by her now criminal brother, Lilian hadn't slept well at all. Any attempts by male nurses were met with hostile thrashing from her remaining pieces of appendages, and she wouldn't stop unless Alcian or her father was there.

"Not in about a week, sir."

"Marigold. Long time no see."

"No kidding, Sil. And no, I am not using your last name. I don't want to set her off."

"Good idea. Too similar to..." He stopped midsentence as he heard some light sobbing from his waist. "What's wrong?"

"He... I know who you're talking about. He... he did this so she'd leave me."

Silver looked down at his daughter and disengaged her arms from his torso.

"She didn't leave you. I told her to head out and get some rest. She hadn't left your room for almost 4 months. Besides, if she is even half the huntress I think she is, she'll be back. Now," he added, returning his attention to the task at hand, "how about a walk?"

Down in town, Alcian was stepping out of the store with an older man. "Thanks, dad. I appreciate this."

"Sweetie, you know I may not like you being a Huntress, but it doesn't mean that I won't support you in the decision. Just... are you sure that she will like this?"

"If I know her as well as I think I do, she'll love it." She then looked at her own attire. "I just hope she likes this, too."

"Well, we still have some time, so... how about I treat you to dinner? You did buy me lunch."

"Sounds good."

The pair then walked off into the crowd.

Back at the Wukong/Belladonna/Xiao Long residence, Ghira had been slightly blindsided when Yang had returned, with Luna and Aqua in tow. He had somewhat accepted that Luna was his granddaughter, but he hadn't been prepared for the news that Aqua was Sun's adopted daughter, and a human at that.

"Dear, this is what you wanted with the White Fang, remember? They are proof of your ideals in action." Kali then stooped down and picked up Aqua, ruffling her blue hair slightly. "Besides: She is adorable."

"So... how did you meet my daughter, exactly?"

"First year here. Before the fall." Yang was keeping her answers short and to the point. She was, as she would later admit, completely terrified of slipping up after learning that Blake's father was the Chief of Menagerie, a fact that her Faunus lover had completely forgotten to mention.

"And your arm was because of Adam, correct?"

"Yes. He's not a problem any more."

"Of that fact, Miss Xiao Long, I am VERY aware. The news of his death reached us faster than you would think."

He swallowed and cleared his throat after Kali elbowed his side.

"That being said, I suppose you are not leaving my daughter's side?"

"Not on your life. She's my partner, and one of the people I am closest to. If I had it to do again, I'd make the same decision."

The mountain of a panther Faunus smiled at this. His amusement and pleasure was at the fact that his daughter had found love from multiple people, and she reciprocated it. It pleased him further that she had felt it was something he needed to know about and be aware of. On top of it all, he did have to admit that his soon to be one-year-old grandchildren were, as Kali had put it, adorable.

Next door, Weiss was huddled on the couch. She knew who was over at her team mate's apartment, and she wasn't sure about the invitation that had been extended to meet him.

"Come on, Weiss, he can't be that bad."

"Ruby, it's not that. You know full well the stigma my last name carries with it around Faunus."

"Oh yeah. Then...." the young leader thought for a bit. "Why don't we invite them over here? Home turf for us."

The white haired woman jumped as a knock came from the front door.

"Weiss? Ruby? You two in there?"

She relaxed as she recognized the voice as belonging to Taiyang.

“Door’s open, dad!”

Ruby’s call was answered by the latch clicking and the door slowly swinging open.

"Are you two.... in the middle of something?"

It was only then that the young couple noticed their positioning. Weiss' jump had placed her squarely into Ruby's lap, and, with her relaxed posture, looked like they had been about to start making out.

"Dad!" Ruby exclaimed, her face turning redder than the hood that she was now attempting to hide under in vain.

"Relax. I... uh... I was invited over to Yang and Blake's. Something about meeting Blake's father."

The younger of the two women jumped up at this, nearly dumping her embarrassed girlfriend on the floor in the process.

"So were we!" She turned to Weiss. "Crisis advertized!"

"Ruby, I think you mean 'averted'," her partner corrected.

"What did I say?"

"Advertized," was the unified response.


	3. Party Planners

Almost two weeks later, and the combined triple family was gearing up for a combined first birthday with Ren and Nora's twins. They knew it was going to be a whole magnitude larger than having the two parties separately, but there was no way it was going to be easy doing them separate. Besides, everybody they would have invited was already there, so they chose to take advantage of that situation.

Ghira and Sun were off in the middle of another of their now infamous bouts of not liking each other, but Kali trusted her husband not to destroy the campus. Especially when he knew that his own daughter had a temper that could rival his own.

Taiyang was seen very little, as he was up to his eyeballs in paperwork, most of it dealing with student reprimands from Glynda. As for Ruby, she was spending her time at the arena, watching as Obsidian worked with Lilian on getting used to her new limbs.

"I.... I can't do it," the rabbit Faunus huffed out as she sat down hard.

"I wouldn't say can't," the older Faunus commented. "You have made some major progress in just a few weeks."

"Yeah... but why did they pick you?"

Obsidian held out his hands. "See these," he removed his boots, "and these?"

The younger's face lit up as the realization hit her. "You're like me!"

"Yup. Only one difference."

"What's that," she questioned, her voice lowering in pitch, as it regained the melancholy that had been present in the hospital.

"Mine was because the military needed a guinea pig. My arms and legs were basically powder inside, which made me a perfect candidate, I suppose." He looked over, and, seeing her sullen expression, made an inquiry.

"What's going on?"

"I... I just... I hate him."

"Hate... him?"

"My brother. He's the one that did this to me. He separated me from the rest of our team, and, when we were alone.... he..."

"Hey."

She looked up at his face, his massive form somewhat towering over her, yet respectful of her space at the same time.

"Why don't you get better, and keep fighting?"

"Why would I do that," her stubborn response flew out before she could stop herself.

"Because that would be an infinitely better revenge than one using violence."

As the pair resumed their training, Ruby was joined by Ren.

"How are they doing?"

"She gets discouraged, and he picks her up, and they start all over again."

"Progress is never easy."

"Nope," she replied, emphasizing the pop at the end. "Shouldn't you be helping with party planning or something?"

"Nora said that Blake and Yang had everything under control, so I went for a walk."

"Gonna sit?"

"I don't think I will. Would you... care to join me?"

The former leader turned faculty advisor stood, stretching. The popping of her back told her that she had been seated in the same position for far too long, and her now stretched legs were thanking her.

"Sounds like a plan."

Seemingly across the world, Qrow was sitting in a bar in Mistral, when he was joined by his informant.

"You do realize that Ruby would kill me if she saw us talking."

The woman scribbled something on a piece of paper, sliding it across to him.

"Sure thing. I'll pay it."

Another note scrawled.

"Sounds reasonable." He flagged down the bartender and ordered the drink she had requested. He then returned his attention to her. "And yes. I know you don't speak."

The two stared for a moment before her drink arrived, while the bartender poured another round of whiskey into the older human's glass.

"So you found what I was looking for?"

A silent nod in affirmation was the only response.

"Good."

Back on Campus, Yang and Weiss were reliving an old argument.

"Weiss! I said no doilies!"

"Why not, Yang!?"

"They're going to be ONE! They won't even remember this! And, before you bring up fog machines, I never said we needed them for this."

"I..." The co-head of the SDC caught herself. The blonde was right. She was so used to seeing things like that at parties, that she had to admit defeat. "Alright. How do we do this?"

"Oh, dear, those would have looked wonderful on the tables as part of a center piece."

"Hey. Mrs. B!"

"Hello, Yang."

"What'cha thinkin'?"

"Why not use the... doilies...," Blake's mother had to stifle a small snicker. Even though she knew it wasn't an inherently entertaining word, she had always found it to sound slightly funny. "Why not use them as part of the table decorations for the sake of the adults?"

"Did you just snicker at the word 'doilies'?"

"Weiss, you should see yourself when Zwei poops and you have to clean it up."

Yang's retort was not without merit. The corgi was older now, and his new diet was causing some rather unpleasant changes to his normal malodorous expulsions. Weiss could have sworn that the dog held them in until she was the only one around, with the number of times she had needed to clean them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's up early. I am leaving for a vacation tomorrow, so I wanted to get this up before heading out! Next week resumes the regular posting on Thursdays.


	4. Meeting

"Does anybody want to tell me why we are using my office for this?"

Dante's question went largely unnoticed by the other parties in the room. They were too busy arguing with each other over one thing: "Should Lilian be allowed to continue on at Beacon?". 

Sighing, he opened the window, the sudden breeze causing all parties in the room to stop what they were doing.

"Oh no. You are not sneaking out of the window."

"Who said I was leaving, Mr. Xiao Long? I figured we could use some air, especially since we have seven people in here!" his rebuttal, with the emphasis on the number of people present, stuck a cord. 

Looking around, the office was not to the size that Taiyang's was, having been made as more of a small retreat for one teacher between classes, or for the purpose of teacher/student meetings. The walls, with their various trappings, mostly unstocked, were quite spartan, but it was still crowded.

"Good point. Alright, Mr. Volcanus. Your office, your meeting."

Dante took his seat. Placing his left hand on the arm of his chair, it was concealed from view. Despite having had it for about a year, he was still somewhat conscious of the prosthetic's presence. He had needed to rebuild it a couple of times, his training sessions becoming more and more intense, causing the internal mechanisms to overheat and act up, so he was intimately aware of the inner workings.

With a slight shake of his head, he returned his attention to the task at hand.

"Sil, I know your stance. You want to keep her safe, but you know you cannot stop her."

He looked in Taiyang's direction. "And I know your place in this. You won't make an effort to stop her."

"What do you think, Obsidian? You've been helping with her rehab work."

"I think...."

The towering Faunus was stopped in his tracks when the door to the office flew open, and a petite, rabbit Faunus stormed in.

"I think she is coming home!"

Silver put his head in his palm. "Adria, she is here, you know."

Taken aback by the male human's voice, she stopped suddenly.

"And why are you here!? You came here before coming to see me?"

"I came to see our children, only to find that her brother was in the middle of...." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, unsure if she knew.

"Huh?" She cocked her head to one side, her long purple hair falling to one side.

Out of respect for the matter at hand, Silver leaned in to her head and whispered what had happened in her ear. Her rabbit ears went rigid at the information.

"He did WHAT!?"

"I'm afraid it's true, ma'am. As of that moment, Umbra was no longer a student here at Beacon," Taiyang responded, taking responsibility for that decision. "He has been hiding from the police and the many huntsmen and huntresses I have called in favors with. None of them can find him."

Adria scanned the room quickly, finding her daughter attempting to duck behind her trainer.

"Lili, you should come home."

Lilian shrank a bit at this, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Obsidian smile.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, this isn't our choice to make. It's her's."

"I can understand her father backing her," she said, motioning to Silver, "and I can understand you, as you would appear to have something in common with her."

She turned to Dante.

"But you, I can't imagine you or the headmaster understanding one bit about her condition!"

Taiyang had already pulled out his scroll. "You see her?"

"What about her?"

"This picture was taken at the start of her freshman year here at Beacon. And these," he said scrolling through the images, "were all after she made a decision to save her partner, and lost her arm. "

"Your point?" She said, tapping her foot rapidly.

"I know what it is like to have a child lose a body part. It isn't easy. But she got up and has been training hard to get back to where she is. If your daughter is anything, it is a fighter."

"Besides, dear, she is just as stubborn as you, remember?"

Adria huffed slightly, then returned her attention to the man behind the desk. "And you?"

It was then that Dante stood up, revealing his left arm.

"I would know something about losing a limb to a sword, yes. And it took the support of a...." He paused for a moment, not wanting to straight up discuss his private life in front of the mixed group.

"It took a close friend to help me get over it. She got me out of bed and moving again, and made sure I wasn't going to slip backwards. I owe her for that. Big time."

"Mom?"

"Oh, Lilian, look at you. Are you sure they aren't forcing you to stay? They aren't threatening you in any way?"

The younger Faunus chuckled slightly, her old demeanor briefly on display.

"No, mom. They aren't. Dad and Alcian saved me. If they had been a moment later, I... I don't know."

"So you want to come home?"

"No. I am staying. I'm going to get stronger. Better. I'll make sure that this can't happen to another person." She paused for a moment, then amended her statement. "At least, I can try. I have to do this."

She stepped closer to her mother. "Stay with us a while. Watch me train. You'll see. I can do this."

Adria's ears relaxed a little at this, her face softening. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

Back by the desk, Dante's scroll buzzed. Checking the notification, he motioned to Obsidian.

"'Sup?"

"Don't you have a plane to catch?"

Pulling out his own scroll, caught the time. Hastily shoving the device back into his pocket, he excused himself, just in time for another individual to enter the room.

"Afternoon."

"What do you need, Qrow?"

"What I need," the Huntsman said pulling out his flask and taking a sip, "is to hijack my "brother-in-law". You done with him?"

"What did you find, Qrow?"

"I found him, Tai. I know where he is."

"Cool. So the four of us can go together."

All attention turned to the window, where a man dressed mostly in rust-colored clothing was leaning on the sill.

"No, way. This is a family matter."

"Wassa matter, Qrow? Afraid to make Team STRQ 2.0? You, me, Silver, and Taiyang go! We'll be back in no time!"

Taiyang shot the man a glare. "No way, Russel. When Qrow says it is a family matter, he is calling the shots. And, on this, I have to agree. You have ZERO idea of what is going on here, so back off."

"Geeze," Russel said, deflating slightly, "No need to get angry over it. You seen Nero and Lilly, D?"

"What do you need my cousin and his wife for?" Dante sighed. He hated it when their more reckless team member would call him that.

"Me an' Vio just got back. Thought we would meet up for dinner or something."

"Call his scroll. He doesn't live on campus anymore. And don't call me 'D'."

"Got it. Welp, See ya!"


	5. Party Firsts

Qrow was asked to abstain from giving the rest of the details out before the big party day, a request he politely complied with. After all, it wasn't every day that your niece's daughter turned one. And he wasn't going to miss this.

The day dawned, same as any other, save for the presence of party gear set up on one of the more spacious grass areas that was still accessible. Even though students had class, Taiyang had begged Glynda for the use of the spot, a request she had given in to far easier than he had thought.

So here he was, standing next to Ghira, watching their combined family panic slightly with last minute setup, all being orchestrated by Kali, who had managed to, despite Blake and Yang's best efforts, make it more like a Schnee party than even Weiss knew possible on a limited budget.

That had been the other surprise for all of them: Ghira and Weiss were getting along like peanut butter and jelly. No arguments, no fights. Not even a sideways glance. When he had met her, he had, instead, extended his hand in a gesture of peace, and she had reciprocated. Qrow had later come clean that he was sending Ghira messages about the changes Winter and Weiss were making in their running of the company, which answered every question.

For the first few hours, a stray student would wander in, mostly intrigued by the sounds coming from the area, but also wanting to meet the people who were there at the fall. They were quickly escorted away from the area by Sage and Scarlet, who had graciously volunteered to keep a lookout for any uninvited guests.

"How many is that so far?"

Sage looked down at his partner as he answered. "Fifteen. It seems we have some famous friends."

The rest of the day went much smoother, with students being in classes, they didn't have the time to wander over and interrupt, so the "security" was released from their police duties to come and join the gathering.

"You know, Sun, I would never have pictured you like this."

"What are you taking about, Scarlet?"

"He means being all fatherly. It's a big change for you." Sage made a good point. Sun had been the one to run off half-cocked, and that had managed to land them in trouble more times than they had cared to count at Haven Academy.

"Good point. Still, she just makes me want to be better, ya know?"

"Which she?" the swordsman's utterance beat his shorter lover to the punch.

"Both of them. I mean, I wanna ask em, completely, but I just don't know when."

"Mr. Wukong, if I could have a word?"

Sun swallowed hard as Ghira spoke up from behind him.

"Sure.... sure thing."

Across the field, Kali and Blake were having a conversation.

"You've done so much since coming here, mom. I don't know what to say."

"Oh, shush. I'm your mother. Speaking of parents, have you seen your father? He was supposed to be here."

They wouldn't wonder long when Yang approached. "uh... Blake?"

"Hmm?"

"Your dad just walked off with Sun. You know anything about that?"

Both Blake and Kali paled slightly.

"Blake, we should find them. The last thing I want is another fight."

"Good point, mom. Yang, can you handle both of them a little longer? We have to stop my dad."

"No problem. Weiss and Ruby have Aqua, so that just leaves Luna."

"Thank you. And when Ren and Nora arrive, we can get things going completely."

Blake handed her daughter off to Yang, where the infant relaxed and wiggled a little.

"They'll be back," Yang reassured her.

Away from the party, Ghira and Sun were walking, the shorter Faunus shrunk slightly in his stance.

"When I first met you, Mr. Wukong, I will admit that I didn't like you."

"I... can understand...."

"But now? Now I see how happy you make my daughter. Both you and Ms. Xiao Long. I... I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. So I must ask: Where do you plan to go from here?"

"Well, sir, honestly, I plan to stay around. I'm not going anywhere. I promised Blake and Yang that, and I aim to keep that promise."

"And if anybody wants to hurt them?"

"Not gonna happen. I'll die before that happens."

"That is reassuring. I now know I am not making a mistake in saying this: I'm not going to be around forever, and Blake, she... she is my only daughter. I just want her to be safe and taken care of. I am now sure you are the one to do that."

"Uh... Not sure I'm following."

"Whatever path you pursue with Blake, I will back you up."

"Th....thank you?"

"Dad! Wait!"

"Ghira! Don't do anything rash!"

The two turned around to see Blake and Kali rushing towards them.

"Kali, I wasn't. I was just letting him know some things."

"Blake, I'm fine. Your dad was literally just talking to me."

Blake's stance relaxed a little. "That's a relief. Can we... go back now? Ren and Nora should be here, soon."

No sooner had they returned, than the party in question appeared, having been held up by the twins needing to be changed completely, thanks to some wonderfully explosive happenings.

The remainder of the party went smoother than they had planned. By late afternoon, Sun and Ghira had disappeared again, only to be located with Qrow, all napping under a tree. Nora and Ruby had challenged each other to a cookie contest, which Nora had managed to lose. Nobody could figure out where all the cookies had come from. And Taiyang was helping Kali keep everything else in line.

"Nora, you know better than to challenger her to that."

"I know, Ren, I know. Didn't hurt to try, though."

"Ruby Rose, if you ever pull a stunt like that again...."

Ruby braced herself for scolding.

"...without me there to film it, you are in trouble!"

Weiss' outburst at missing her partner and lover's sound victory was slightly shocking.

"But you're still brushing your teeth before you kiss me."

"And she's back to normal," Yang blurted out, gleefully.

They could all admit that there were times when the co-chair's demeanor was unneeded, but this was one sign that she hadn't gone completely out of her head. And nobody appreciated it more than Ruby. After all, she had been that way when they had met, and she wouldn't change Weiss for the world.

As things began to wind down, Yang caught her father in a small disagreement with her uncle.

"Not today, Qrow. You can tell her tomorrow."

"I heard you, Tai. The last 20 times you said it. And all I was gonna say to her..."

"All you were gonna say was what, Uncle Qrow?"

"Yang!" Tai jumped as his daughter spoke up on approach. "We aren't fighting, I swear. The discussion just got heated."

"I can see that, dad. What's going on?"

"We'll discuss that tomorrow, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"He means just that, firecracker. Tomorrow." Qrow turned and started to walk away. "See you around noon, Tai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to put this series on Hiatus after this volume to allow me some time to finish up writing Volume 9, and to provide a little bit of a break from having to worry about "did I get the chapter finished and uploaded correctly in time. To those who have continued to read this monstrous thing I have written, thank you.


	6. Operation: Insertion

"I'm... still not sure why I'm here."

"You are here, Nickel, because my daughter feels you are ready for a mission like this."

Taiyang was looking over at the huntsman-in-training, who was adjusting his armor over and over. In an effort to distance himself from his cousin, he had grown out his hair, and was now sporting a new attire that was recommended to him by the one classmate Yang had that he looked up to: Yatsuhashi Daichi.

He was also making sure that everything on his updated weapon was going to function correctly, having reworked his throwing knives to be a little bigger, making them more of daggers. He was nervous, as this was his first mission on a mixed team, which wasn't supposed to happen until his fourth year at the school, according to Qrow, but they were a 'special case'.

"Approaching the drop zone. Everybody remember what they need to do?"

"Nickel and I will go in, retrieve the target, and get out. You and Yang are distracting the guard... Qrow, you sure about this?"

"Hundred percent, Tai. It needs to be this way."

The blonde male sighed. He knew why Qrow had set it up as he had, but he still didn't like it. He wasn't sure how Yang would react during the fight, and he didn't want to have to return without her.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I know what I'm gonna do. You worry about your part, okay?"

He smiled as she said this, her hand on his shoulder.

~7 months earlier~

 

"You want to what?"

"You heard me, dad. I'm not gonna stop being a Huntress just because I am a mother now. And can you not shout? I just got her to sleep."

In his head, Taiyang had pictured Yang settling down some and losing some of the wanderlust that reminded him of her mother so much after Aqua's birth. But she hadn't. Instead, they had run into each other at the training arena on campus, where he had seen Yang giving a punching bag a new set of holes.

"I had just thought that...."

"Just thought that what? That I'd stop wanting to do what I wanted to do my whole life just because I have a child?"

Yang's temper was starting to flare up, and she knew it.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back."

The brawler stormed out of the front door just as Sun entered.

"Lemme guess: You tried to talk her out of it?"

Taiyang sighed. "How'd you guess?"

"Ruby tried the same thing yesterday. It didn't work coming from her, either. The only difference is that she didn't scorch the couch any with her," the monkey Faunus pointed to a slightly smoking section of cushion.

~Present Day~

 

"Just be careful out there, okay?"

Yang nodded and, as they stood, pulled her father into a hug. "Same for you."

"Drop in 10...."

The countdown wasn't really necessary as Qrow and Yang were already at the door, and gone before they hit 4.

After landing, Yang turned to her uncle. "Alright. What is the deal with this guard? All I know from the briefing is that they use a sword, and are skilled with it. What didn't you tell me?"

Qrow slumped slightly. He hadn't wanted to tell her about this last detail around the other two members of their party.

"It's Raven."

"What about her?"

"That's who the guard is. Your mother has chosen to side with some sick individuals, Yang."

"So... how do we beat her?"

Qrow's expression changed to quizzical. "So, you learn that the guard is your mother, and you don't even worry about it?"

"Nope. She's the one we need to take out, so that's what we'll do."

"No issues with her leaving?"

"No way. I know what I need to say, so I'll say it."

"Alright, firecracker. Let's get going."

They started their trek towards where the front entrance was, aware that they would be picked up on the building's area detection long before reaching it.

Inside the compound, an older man was looking intently at a monitor.

"You had better get going, dear," he said, the condescension in his tone a sharp knife, undermining any comeback Raven could think of. "It would appear we have company."

She turned sharply and left the room, muttering under her breath about the tone he had used. Nobody had dared to talk to her in that fashion for a long time. The last one who had done so had found themselves meeting a swift end at the end of her blade. But she couldn't bring herself to end this old man's life. After all, he had promised her a surefire method to ensuring her tribe's survival, as long as she cooperated.

Back in the control room, the objects on the scanner were within camera range. The madman chuckled to himself. "Ooo. It would seem that this will be a family affair."

He leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard. "How will you handle this, child? Having to kill your brother and daughter?"

His musings devolved into laughter as he thought about it more and more. He was about to get some interesting data anyways, and it would rival that of his failed experiment.


	7. Operation: Infiltration

At the backside of the compound, Taiyang was suddenly grateful for Nickel and his Semblance. It had allowed them to evade a thermal system designed to detect intruders. However, he could tell that the boy didn't use it often, as it was wearing on him.

"That seems useful, honestly."

"It is," Nickel huffed slightly, "but it is also VERY tiring to do. No offense, Professor."

"No big. From here on in, I don't think it'll be any good, anyway. Looks like all normal cameras."

The two proceeded into the facility, unsure of who had been behind it, until they stumbled across a symbol.

"Oh no."

"Professor? What's wrong?"

"We need to make this quick, Nickel. Very. VERY quick."

Outside, Qrow and Yang were approaching the main entrance, when the door opened to a central courtyard.

"This..."

"Yeah. It's a trap."

Qrow reached behind his back and produced his weapon, whipping it around just in time to deflect a blue blade, the resulting ice crumbling off as he started and then reversed the transformation.

"Good to see you, too, Raven," he said, the name laced with resentment.

"You didn't need to come here, brother."

"You see, Raven, I did. I knew it would end up being you and me at one point."

"Not you, you drunken fool," she turned her attention to Yang. "You. You know what my policy is."

"Yeah. Once. And only once. Uncle Qrow told me before the fall."

"Good. You aren't as foolish as your father, then."

"You...." Yang could tell that this tactic was intended to get her temper up, and she was trying to fight it. "You have no room to talk."

She threw a punch, the round being deflected effortlessly, but shattering the blade in the process. In her head, she had a plan, but she had never imagined it would work out this well.

"Yang... what are you doing!?" Qrow hollered out to her, concern in his voice. He knew how deadly his sister could be when provoked.

It was at that moment that Raven took the distraction and used it to her advantage, kicking her daughter in the chin as she did a back flip, then jumping over her to attack her brother.

She was fast, but Qrow was slightly faster. Their blades met and separated repeatedly, the twins matched for strength and tenacity with their years of combat experience. Each time they met, Raven's own, dust-based blades would send a shower of sparks out, reminding Yang of Weiss' own weapon when she had it charged.

Eventually, Qrow began to get tired of playing around, and started swapping between the sword and shotgun form of his weapon, taking out several more blades as he did so, using the transformation mechanism to provide a crushing force to the otherwise dangerous extensions.

When security robots started showing up, Yang realized who she was up against. She had fought them before. Not long after they had returned from their mission in Mountain Glenn. As she blasted the head off of automaton after automaton, she slowly built a wall, channeling any further assailants into a narrow channel.

"Yang! Incoming!"

Looking up at the shout, the blond brawler jumped back, landing slightly shakily on her feet, her having not been training to be back out for very long somewhat throwing her off her rhythm.

Sure enough, she cleared the area just in time for her mother to slam headfirst into a column of the mechanized aggressors, her last blade showing definite cracks and damage.

"Qrow! You'll pay for this!"

As the alcoholic landed, he transformed his weapon from its scythe form back into a sword, pointing the tip at his sister's neck.

"No, Raven. You will. You allied yourself with Merlot! And with Salem. You betrayed us all with that."

He pulled his arm back, prepared to plunge the blade through his sister's neck. However, he was off target, the blade moved by a sudden impact.

"Why? Why would you save me?"

"It's like you said, mom," Yang said, removing her hand from her uncle's weapon. "Once, and only once. And Uncle Qrow told me about the rest."

She looked down at her mother and continued talking.

"The strong survive. The weak die. That's why you left. I know it now. I was a weakness to you. I was making you weak. And you wouldn't stand for that."

"I see you have learned. Why not replace me?" The snark in the bandit leader's voice was enough to drive her over the edge.

"Because I'm not you!" Yang's eyes flared red as she began shouting. "You think that what you did was right!? Or justified!? You're wrong! What you did was selfish! Dad still thinks it was something he did that made you leave! You abandoned us! And for what? To roam the countryside destroying villages and hurting others?"

The blonde placed her foot on her mother's abdomen, and moved her uncle's blade into position to be in line with the prone woman's sternum.

"You're right, though," she said, kneeling beside her fallen opponent, her eyes returning to their normal, lilac hue, "I have learned something: I'm not you."

As she stood and began to turn away, she paused, adding one more parting shot.

"I'm gonna do what dad and Uncle Qrow couldn't."

"And what is that?"

"I'm going to forget you."

She turned to look at her uncle. "Go ahead. I won't get in the way now."

As the blonde walked away, she heard the sound of Qrow's weapon penetrating her mother's chest, ending her life. For all her bravado to her mother's face, she still teared up slightly as she knew that her uncle was right to make that decision. Her mother was, as he had said on their walk, too far gone to save.

Back inside, Taiyang and Nickel were going corridor by corridor, until they found what they were looking for. Sure enough, there was their target, in a life support pod of Atlas make.

"Professor.... Is that...."

"No way. It... It can't be...."

"Oh but it is! I see you two have found our old, mutual friend!" The voice over the intercom startled them.

"Oh my. Where are my manners? I'm sure you're wondering who I am."

Taiyang took a ready stance as the screen flickered to life. "I know who you are."

"Ah yes. Taiyang Xiao Long, of Team STRQ. Tell me: Where are the other three?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Merlot!"

Nickel had been puzzling over where he had seen the face on the screen prior to this. Once Taiyang had uttered the name, it clicked.

"You're Doctor Merlot! You were responsible for the explosion that released the subterranean Grimm and doomed Mountain Glenn!" 

He drew his primary daggers, as he continued talking.

"You're viewed as a terrorist and a menace!"

"Now, boy, is that any way to talk to your elders? My my my, the things they teach in school these days."

Taiyang decided to up the challenge, as they were being joined by the rest of their party.

"Ah, yes. There is one of them. And... who is this? You surely can't be the daughter I convinced Raven to leave home to toughen up, could you? Look at you! All grown and a spitting image of her! This is going to be worth my while now, what with the changes and improvements I've made to my body over the years!"

The screen flicked off, and a large door on the wall opened, revealing a robot slightly larger than the Paladin battle armor, but with a caged window at the front. Inside, and wired into it, was the mad scientist himself.

"Now," he taunted, his voice slightly distorted, "show me what you've got!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this being late. life intervened and made me take a trip to Urgent Care.


	8. Operation: Extraction

Shots rang out throughout the facility, echoing off the metallic surfaces of walls, ceilings and floors, the occasional stray round ricocheting off the hard surface, leaving the potential for self injury to the group.

"Yang! Gunfire isn't going to solve it long range!"

"Yeah. I kinda noticed that, dad!"

Looking around, she noticed her uncle removing his sword from the wall.

"Uncle Qrow! Throw me!"

Before he could protest, he looked over at Taiyang, who gave him a quick thumbs up. Using a maneuver he had seen Ruby use, he transformed his weapon and used some the recoil from firing the shotgun to send his niece flying towards the mechanized monstrosity.

As soon as she connected she went to work, dislodging exposed piping, causing the robot to begin leaking both lubricant and coolant. This made the floor a slick mess, and a hazard to the remaining trio. As she finished up the last of her ammunition, she shouted to Nickel.

"Wrap the legs!"

Doing some quick math, he began effortlessly sliding around the floor, going around, and even between, the legs, staking a knife in the terrain as he did so.

"They're lodged, but it isn't gonna last long!"

Yang then turned to her uncle again.

"Shoot me!"

"But your Aura!"

"SHOOT. ME. I can take it!"

Relenting, the scythe-master braced himself against the wall, and fired a single shot. It had the intended effect. Yang's aura flared up around her, and she began delivering punch after devastating punch to the madman in the mech.

With one, final blow, she managed to punch through the cockpit, and into Merlot's head, breaking his neck. She hopped down and immediately began to cool off.

"That was... that was a thing."

She then collapsed to the floor, her aura exhausted. Nickel caught her before her head hit.

"Is she....?"

"She'll be fine, kid. She just needs to rest."

Qrow then turned his attention to the tank on the opposite wall.

"Damn, Qrow. You really did it. You found him."

"I told ya, didn't I?"

He then threw a couple switches, and the tank's occupant began to wake from his tranquilizer induced coma. As the front of the device opened, he tried to step out, only to find his legs weren't working like he hoped.

"Here ya go."

An object was placed into his hand. As he closed his fingers around the cylinder, it shot out, taking the familiar form of a cane.

"Qrow?"

"Good to see you again, Oz."

He straightened up slightly at this, resuming the stance he once had. Looking around, he noticed Yang on the ground.

"I'm sure Ms. Xiao Long will wake up soon. There are no worries there. However, we must get moving. I highly doubt Doctor Merlot will just let us..."

"He's dead, Oz." Taiyang pointed over his shoulder to the destroyed mech, where the lifeless form of the once revered scientist hung, suspended by cables.

"So it would seem."

Qrow decided to walk out with the revived headmaster, as Taiyang helped Nickel get Yang to her feet.

"Told you I could do it, dad."

The blonde smiled at his daughter's exhausted statement. "Let's get going. We have a long flight back."

~One week later~

Yang sat up in bed, not feeling right. Something was off about her surroundings. Her movement caused someone else in the room to stir. They placed their hands on hers, forcing her eyes open.

In the dim light, she could just make out the outline of both Sun and Blake's forms.

"Where...?"

"Hospital." Sun's answer was straight to the point.

"They admitted you with Aura Depletion. You've been asleep for a whole week," Blake elaborated, bringing the memory of the mission to the facility back to her mind.

"Where are...?"

"Ruby and Weiss have them. It's all good. Weiss is good with both children and dogs, it would seem." The second half of the monkey Faunus' answer was meant as a joke, but it still earned him a glare from Blake, who was not fond of the Corgi, even after all this time.

Yang smiled as the sun rose, casting its light on the room.

Elsewhere on campus, Lilian was waking up to Alcian's arms being wrapped around her midsection, the human having snuck into her bed at some point during the night. As she looked around, she saw that her mother was still in her bed, and her father in the bed that used to be occupied by her brother. Nickel was quietly snoring in the chair across from that, his head tilted to one side.

Across Anima, a small gathering was taking place. As their teammates watched, Lapis and Obsidian exchanged their vows, which were over 15 years in the making.

Jokingly, the newlyweds motioned at Caos and Dante, as if to say "you two are next". It was met with a pair of glares, and a raised eyebrow from Ebony and Ironwood, upon whom the joke was completely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with this, I am placing the series on hiatus while details for Volume 9 are hashed out, along with a great many other things.
> 
> If you have a RoosterTeeth First membership, check out their site Saturday for the Premier of Volume 5 of the official canon, and enjoy that while I take a small break from this to get back to work on other projects.
> 
> For those of you who have been reading this, and continue to read it, I do appreciate it. With that being said, I'll see you all in Volume 9!


End file.
